Se le dice pasado por una razón
by Kmiya
Summary: Debes de aceptar lo que se te ha dado y seguir adelante. Vivir con esta apariencia será una experiencia interesante.


**¤ Claim:** Colonnello/Fon/Reborn.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de los arc del anime de los Arcobalenos y el de Sucesión (el de la Familia de Primo).  
**¤ Notas:** Tengo issues al respecto de este fic, porque, digo, SON LOS ARCOBALENOS, pero me los guardaré y solo esperaré a que lo disfruten :'D.  
+ La frase que usé para inspirarme fue tomada de una de las tablas de la comu mundo_caotico (del lj) :3.  
**  
**

* * *

**"No es bueno agarrarse demasiado fuerte al pasado. No puedes gastar toda tu vida mirando atrás. Ni siquiera cuando no puedes ver qué yace adelante. Todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir, y tratar de creer que mañana será lo que tenga que ser... incluso si eso no es lo que esperabas"**

Temblaba, no del miedo, sino de la ira. Observaba su mano aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido y no parecía el único en esa situación. Miró de reojo las reacciones de todos los demás. Cada uno parecía alterado por su nuevo aspecto, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Nadie les había dicho que se convertirían en unos bebés, que ya no podrían regresar a tener las mismas vidas de antes.

Aunque, no todos parecían preocupados por ese aspecto. Tres de ellos se mostraban tranquilos, haciendo que llamaran mucho su atención. No se sorprendía por la actitud de Luce, sabía que ella era distinta, lo sospechó desde la primera vez que la vio. Ella tenía _algo_ especial, y al parecer sabía o, al menos había intuido, que iba a sucederles. Y por su estado era la que había tomado el mayor riesgo. Tal vez por eso nadie le reclamó por no decirles. No podían culparla.

Pasó su vista al rubio, quien miraba curioso su propio aspecto y el de los demás, para después sonreír despreocupadamente. Él había llegado en el último momento, tomando el lugar de la otra chica, aunque igual había terminado sufriendo parte de la maldición. El rubio (¿No había gritado Lal su nombre? Colonnello si es que había escuchado bien) sintió su mirada y volteó en su dirección, ampliando su sonrisa, dándole a entender que no le importaba ese aspecto. _Imprudente_, esa era la palabra que lo describía.

Observó a la última persona que había llamado su atención. Seguía quieto, como si se encontrara meditando. Desde el inicio le resultó difícil de leer y al parecer en ese momento eso no había cambiado. El oriental abrió los ojos de repente y lo miró. Sostuvo su mirada por largo rato, hasta que sonrió tenuemente. Luego se acercó al rubio y ambos hablaron en susurros por un rato. Era evidente que esa pequeña conversación hizo que ambos se agradaran rápidamente. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al Hitman, sino el que después se acercara a él, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

―Esto fue totalmente inesperado ―habló, con voz suave y extremadamente tranquila. Reborn frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

―Tus palabras no concuerdan con tu actitud.

Fon sonrió y tomó entre sus manos su pacificador, de color rojo.

―Lo hecho, hecho está. No tiene caso enfocarse en algo que ya pasó.

―¿Y vas a aceptar como si nada este aspecto?

Fon pudo notar sin ningún problema la frustración en el tono de voz del italiano, así que hizo un pequeño movimiento que desconcentró a Reborn. Movió suavemente ambas manos y realizó una respiración profunda, como si estuviera tranquilizándose.

―Debes de aceptar lo que se te ha dado y seguir adelante. Vivir con esta apariencia será una experiencia interesante.

El ceño de Reborn volvió a fruncirse, pero la conversación terminó ahí, puesto que todos los demás ya habían comenzado a movilizarse. Fue hasta que ya llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Luego de hablar con el Arcobaleno del pacificador rojo su ira había desaparecido y una extraña calma lo había embargado.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. En definitiva, ninguno de los presentes era una persona normal y ahora nunca lo serían.

. . .

Una fuerte risa se dejó escuchar, opacando el pequeño suspiro de frustración que había dejado escapar el italiano, mientras que el oriental bebía tranquilamente de su té.

―¿Así que eso fue lo que estuvieron hablando en esa ocasión, kora? ¡Con razón Reborn bajó de la montaña más callado de lo normal! ―Colonnello volvió a reír al recordar como al final el italiano se había desquitado con Skull aquel día.

―Fon siempre sabe que decir para desconcertar a las personas ―acotó Reborn, haciendo que Leon se transformara en su pistola para así callar de una vez al rubio, quién en el acto preparó su rifle.

―Fon siempre ha hecho eso. ¡Pero lo sorprendente es que lograra desconcertarte _a ti_! Y eso es algo muy difícil de hacer, kora.

―Ni tan difícil. Tu risa y actitud despreocupada siempre han logrado hacerlo.

―¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, kora?

―Siempre.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera disparar, con un rápido movimiento Fon logró quitarles sus respectivas armas y se quedó en medio de ambos, con los brazos extendidos. Cuando logró captar su atención, volvió a hacer ese movimiento con las manos y la respiración profunda, por lo que tanto Reborn como Colonnello se calmaron. Había algo en ese movimiento que lograba ese efecto y ninguno de los dos lograba descubrir el _qué_.

―Me agradaría seguir hablando del pasado, pero Reborn no nos mandó a llamar por esa razón.

―¡Es cierto, kora! Para ser el más rudo de todos nosotros, como que últimamente tiendes a llamarnos mucho.

―Si no lo creyera necesario, no los llamaría, ustedes causan muchos problemas.

Tras esas palabras una nueva pelea comenzó entre los arcobalenos del sol y de la lluvia. Fon solo suspiró y decidió dejarlos ser por unos minutos más, sin poder evitar mirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas, y ellos mismos, habían cambiado mucho desde el día en que recibieron la maldición. No sabía con certeza lo que pensaban los demás, pero él no estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido. No cuando fue gracias a eso que había logrado conocer y acercarse de ese modo a ese par.

No se había equivocado, vivir con aquel aspecto era una experiencia interesante. Y estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de serlo.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
